Law vs. Justice
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: When Wu Fei refuses to pay for a ticket in Southern California all hell breaks loose, but at least its fun to watch from the comforts oh my home


Law vs

Law vs. Justice

Author's note: I got the idea for this from a convo I had last night. This is a short little fic nothing compared to my others. I decided to take a quick break from Reign of the Perfect Soldiers to write this. And just for fun I put myself into it, this is the first time I have ever done that for fanfiction.net. And like always, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any part of it. I want a car when I turn 16, so please don't sue me.

Author's note part 2: This actually did happen to my cousin and I. We were in his Mitsubishi 3000M and extremely late. We topped 125 on the freeway at lunch hour traffic. We just didn't get caught though. I also bring a bit in from my same cousin's last ticket, in LA 135 in a 75 zone. Please DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, his license was suspended and he was fined 1,300 bucks and almost carted away to jail. 

**************************************************************

Wu Fei was already late. Lolo had invited everyone over for a party. He didn't even want to go, but Sally had convinced him too. She even made him take the day off so that he wouldn't have an excuse for missing this party, like he did almost every other party Lolo had thrown. Even though he had taken the day off Lady Une had called him in to finish some paper work. She overworked him whenever she had the chance to. She had to still be holding killing Treize against him or something. 

The speed limit on the freeway was only 75mph; Wu Fei didn't feel like going that slow. Sally would have his head if he was late. And he really didn't' feel like getting yelled at by another woman today, Lady Une's lecture on the correct way to do paper work was enough to tide him over for months. So instead of obeying the foolish law Wu Fei accelerated his BMW Z3, a present from Quatre to celebrate the end of all wars two years ago, to 90 mph. 

He swerved through the lunch hour traffic, rocketing by all the people who were working on this fine Friday. The top of the sports car was down; the wind blew hard on his face, whipping his ponytail around. The adrenaline of the ride was getting to him. He switched gears and pushed harder on the gas. 95…103…110…the speedometer needle climbed to 120. This speed suited Wu Fei just fine. He passed a minivan going 70 and cut off a Celica. 

The Eve Six song playing on KROQ was starting to get to him. He tapped his fingers to the rhythm as he execrated to 125. 

"Tonight I feel ambitious,

And so does my foot

As it sinks on the pedal.

I press it to the floor

I don't need a girl,

Don't need a friend,

Cause my friend lonesome's unconditional

We're flying forever bored…"

The song spoke to him on so many levels.

On the side of the road up about a mile sat a police car. It was a slow day for the cop. He sipped his Coke and listened to the scanner. He kept an eye on his radar gun, hopping to find some action.

He did, Wu Fei flew past him, in the left hand lane. All the police officer saw was a white blur go past, and the radar gun flashing 127. Putting his soda in the cup holder, he started to chase after Wu Fei. 

That was nearly seven miles ago. The cop finally caught up to him. With the sirens blaring he was right behind Wu Fei. Not wanting any trouble Wu Fei pulled his car to the side of the road.

The officer walked casually over to the window. "Did you know that you were going 127 in a 75 zone?" He asked.

Wu Fei almost laughed, no shit Sherlock! It's good to know we have such bright policemen protecting us. "What's it to you?" Wu Fei responded.

"Just give me your license and registration hot shot." The officer walked back to his car leaving Wu Fei to think.

What the hell was this guy's problem!? He wasn't going that fast, and it wasn't like he was going to hit someone. Why wouldn't this guy leave him to his own business and go after the real criminals. Instead of going after people who know that cars can go fast safely and find some drug dealer to arrest or something? He thought.

The officer walked over to Wu Fei's car again. He handed back Wu Fei's license and registration and started to write him a ticket, and give him a lecture. He tore out the piece of paper and handed it to him, "Next time follow the speed limit before you end up in jail." 

Wu Fei looked at the ticket. Five hundred and twenty three dollars!? For what? Wu Fei laughed. The officer turned, he was starting to walk away and was at the back of Wu Fei's car. Wu Fei shifted into reverse and pulled up beside the cop. He waved the piece of paper in the air, "You are crazy ifyou think I'm going to pay this insane amount. This is an injustice!" And threw it at the officer before taking off, leaving the officer in a plume of dust. 

**************************************************************

The pool party was in full swing back at my place. Everyone was there. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Catharine, Relena, Sally, and Dorothy were playing a game of water volleyball. I was inside preparing some more drinks.The kitchen TV had been left on from earlier that morning.

"James, there is something I need to tell you…it's about the baby." Cynthia said over the cheesy piano music.

"What? Is something wrong?" James walked closer to her.

Cynthia turned away from him, "The baby isn't yours. It's Brad's."

"No it could be he's in a coma from the car accident ten episodes ago!" I joked as I went over to turn ff the soap before I smashed the TV in to shut it up. Suddenly right before I hit the power button the scene changed to an anchorwoman at the news desk.

In Southern California the only time that daytime TV was interrupted was for something big, a bank robbery, hostage situation, or the ever so popular high speed chase. "We interrupt this program for braking news. A high-speed chase has started nearly twenty minutes ago on the 405 south."

Yes!! A high-speed chase! I ran outside, "High speed chase!" I yelled, "Hurry everyone inside, let's watch it!"

Relena had just served the ball. She looked up at me. Heero was determined not to let the other team get the point. He jumped up and spiked the ball. The ball sailed at incredible speed. It smacked Relena in the head, bounced up, and hit the water.

"Whew!!! Point for us! That makes it guys:7 girls:3!" Duo called, giving Heero a high five. 

Relena rubbed her head, she looked up to me, "What did you say?" She asked.

"Out of the pool, the best high speed chase is on right now."

Duo, since he is American, understood the fascination Southern California had with car chases. He jumped out of the water. He ran inside, drying himself off as he went. "Come on guys! You're missing it!" The others reluctantly got out of the pool and headed inside. Duo turned the big screen TV to channel 4 and sat right in front of the screen.

"Do they have the best coverage?" I asked.

"Yeah, their chopper is closest."

"Good." I said, going into the kitchen to make some popcorn. 

"What is with So Cal and car chases?" Quatre asked.

"They are like holidays to us." I said after putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"So you are saying that people just stop what they are doing and watch people run from the law?" Relena asked.

"My kind of place." Dorothy said. 

**************************************************************

Wu Fei looked back in the rearview mirror, there were now at least twenty cops on his tail, all with their sirens blearing. Wu Fie didn't get what they were so pissed about, he didn't kill anyone and last time he checked there were no warrants out for his arrest. 

He glanced at the clock. It was already 1:00. He was two hours late. Sally was going to ill him. He better give her a call.

**************************************************************

The car weaved in and out of traffic. Up ahead the police had put up a roadblock. "Think they will get him?" Duo asked me.

"Nah, those things are so easy to get through. If they want to stop him they will have to make him flip."

"How do they make a car flip?" Catharine asked.

"Tap the back, the car fishtails and at speeds like that will most likely flip."

"Best way to end a chase." Duo asked, "Much most exciting."

The car came up to the roadblock. The driver managed to squeeze the car though the gap in between the fronts of the cars, "He's good." Heero said, taking a handful of popcorn. 

Sally's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm going to be a little late." Wu Fei yelling into the phone over the sirens. 

"Wu Fei is that you? Where are you?"

"Going south on the 405. Hold on." Wu Fei put the phone down. Sally heard the squealing of tires. 

On the TV the car had just gotten off the 405 south. Another squeal came though the phone. "Make that the 405 north." He said.

"The suspect has switched directions, he is now heading North on the 405," The helicopter pilot said, trying to follow the car with the camera.

"What did you do?" Sally asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are we watching you on TV right now?"

Everyone had thought that it was Wu Fei, now that they knew for sure it made the chase all the more exciting.

"I pissed off some cop. Instead of minding his own business Deputy Dewy came after me." Wu Fei said.

"Looks like he invited some friends." Sally said. 

"What's he going to do next?" Duo asked Sally.

"Tell Maxwell I'm going to John Wayne Airport (1), and taking the first Gulf Stream or Learjet I see."

"All this so you won't get one ticket?" Sally asked.

"It was an injustice to pay for that ticket."

"You actually think you can prepare a plane for take off before the cops get to you?"

"He's going to steal a plane?" I asked.

Sally nodded.

"Have a better idea?" Wu Fei asked.

"Yeah turn yourself in."

Wu Fei laughed, "I don't understand you woman."

"I don't understand you, a night in jail beats this." 

"I told you already, that would be injustice."

"You know you won't make it."

"You have no faith in me do you? See you tomorrow at work."

Sally closed her phone up, "He's crazy."

"Who cares if he gets caught, it's his problem." Heero said.

"Yeah lets just enjoy watching him run."

Sally stood with a sign. She went to the bar and grabbed her keys. "Where are you going?" Heero asked.

"I have to go help him, I can't just sit back and watch."

"So what are you going to do? Drive there?" Trowa asked. 

"I have to at least try."

Dorothy faces Sally, "Oh Sally you will never make it in time in your car, you go ahead and take my plane."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Positive, now go."

"Call Wu Fei, tell him I'll be there in 15 minutes." Sally ran out into my backyard where the small airstrip is in the very back (2). On the runway was a golden yellow gulf stream. Inside we could hear the plane take off as I dialed Wu Fei's cell.

Wu Fei picked up, "What!?" He asked angrily, this was always how he answered his cell, if you were too afraid to continue it was fine by him. It was his way of screaming calls. 

"Sally is going to give you a lift in Dorothy's plane. She will be on the runway in 15 minutes."

"I'll be there in five."

"Then stall."

Duo jumped up, "Tell him to drive around the runway like in speed!"

The phone clicked, I put it back on the receiver.

"Did he get what I said?" Duo asked.

I shrugged, "I'm sure we will find out soon."

In the next 15 minutes while watching Wu Fei run, we started a poll. Here are the results:

3-1 there would be a fist fight  
4-3 he would make it to the plane   
4-3 he would get caught  
1-1 the cops would plant narcotics on him  
6-1 we could make Duo jump off the roof and into the pool yelling "I am a golden god!"

5-2 we could make him do it naked.  
0-7 if we sent the tape of Duo jumping into the pool into Jackass they would show it. (Everyone knows that they don't show sent in stuff)  
7-0 if Quatre sent money in with the tape they would show it.

After we finished the pool things started to get interesting on TV. Wu Fei had been playing cat and mouse on the runways with the cops, a long with a few games of chicken with planes. 

"Whoa, this is even better then speed." Duo said wide-eyed.

The camera of the news chopper didn't get Sally landing the plane in its view. But Wu Fei did. He made a beeline for the plane a couple hundred yards away. He slammed on the brakes and skid for the last hundred yards until stopping right beside the plane. Leaping out of his sports car he jumped into the Gulf Stream.

Sally turned the still running plane around and pointed it straight down the runway when they were in the sky Sally asked the question that had been prying at her since he called her, "Why were you going so fast in the first place?" 

"I was coming from work and was late."

"Why did you go to work!?"

"Une called me in."

"So you tell her it's your day off."

"I didn't want to okay?" He blurted.

Sally looked cross. She turned the plane around and started to descend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wu Fei asked franticly.

"Leaving you where you left off." 

**************************************************************

Three months later. I called everyone over to hang out and watch TV. It was December now, to cold to swim. We were watching the TLC program that showed the most kick ass car chases.

"Orange County (3) California, August AC 198." The narrator started, "The driver of the Z3 BMW tries to escape a speeding ticket in one of the wildest, and fastest chases ever. The car speeds up to 150 on the Orange County freeway."

"No!!! Turn it!" Wu Fei moaned.

"Aw come on, I want to see the part when Sally flies right over the cop cars and pushes you out." Duo said.

Wu Fei made a fist. He glared at Duo.

"Duo change it." I said. Then I whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, I'm taping it in the other room." I winked. 

"Lets see what's on MTV." Duo said. 

Jackass had just come back from commercials. The theme music played and the footage clip started. We watched as Duo jumped off the roof naked yelling, "I am a golden god!"

We all laughed, "I knew they would put that on." Catharine said.

We continued to watch the show, Quatre turned to me, "I've been wondering about something." He started, "Since when do you have a runway in your backyard?"

"Since I decided it made the story more interesting." I said.

"So you mean you can change things around through your writings?" He asked.

"Yeah I could any of you do anything if I wanted."

Duo piped up, "Anything?" He asked, staring at Heero.

Next episode of Jackass: Heero is dancing around on the roof on a cloudy, windy, dismal winter day. He is in a tutu and bunny ears. He does a piet off the roof and yells, "I am a pretty ballerina!" Laughing is heard in the back round.

Heero comes up to the surface of the pool. "*beep* that is *beep*ing freezing! Who's *beep*ed up *beep*y idea was this!?" Scene cuts to theme song. 

(1)John Wayne Airport: airport in Orange County California

(2)I don't really have an airstrip in my backyard (Come on I'm not /that/ rich)

(3)Orange County: The county just south of Los Angles in California 


End file.
